The Letter
by Chanbaek Defirelight
Summary: Semua kesalapahaman itu berawal saat aku menyimpan sepucuk surat di dalam buku seseorang. Aku mencintainya, namun aku memiliki sosok yang lain. Warn: NO ENCEH/GS. RnR...


**Happy Reading..**.

 **-CHANBAEK-**

 **-GS-**

 **-T-**

 **\--[CHAPTER 1]--**

.

.

.

.

.

Sosok tinggi dan mungil tengah berpelukan dengan hangat tepat di depan gerbang sekolah, membuat beberapa murid yang melihatnya hanya menatap iri keduanya. Setelah pelukan itu terlepas, kedua tangan laki-laki tinggi itu merengkuh sosok mungil dan menatapnya dengan hangat. "Baekhyun jaga dirimu, jika sesuatu terjadi cepat hubungi oppa."

Sosok mungil langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum cantik, "Sehun oppa jangan terlalu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Baekhyun, _lagi_ dan _lagi_ membuat para siswi di buat iri kembali. Sebelah tangan Sehun mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas dan ia berucap, "Masuklah, oppa harus berangkat ke kampus."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berdiri di tempat yang sama tengah memandangi dirinya, hingga sosok Baekhyun menghilang dari pandangan matanya dan Sehun langsung masuk ke dalam mobil meninggalkan tempat itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan beberapa buku yang ia peluk di dadanya, suasana sekolah pagi ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sudut bibirnya bahkan nampak terangkat menikmati pemandangan yang sama di **Elyxion High School**. Namun...

 **Brukkk...**

Seseorang menabrak Baekhyun hingga buku-buku yang Baekhyun bawa berserakan di atas lantai. Sosok tinggi, tampan dengan telinga lebarnya membuat Baekhyun terpaku dan tanpa sadar otak Baekhyun dengan seketika blank. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu melambai tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun mencoba untuk menyadarkannya, namun sayang sosok Baekhyun masih enggan untuk tersadar dari lamunannya. Hingga tepukan pelan dibahunya menyadarkan Baekhyun, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya dan seperkian detik ia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun berjongkok untuk mengambil buku-bukunya, namun tanpa di duga laki-laki itupun melakukan hal yang sama. "Maaf aku tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau tidak sengaja melakukannya." Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis, membuat sosok laki-laki itu dengan seketika merasakan dadanya sesak karena detakan jantungnya yang menggila.

"Aku harus ke kelas sekarang." Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Hingga sampai di depan pintu kelasnya yang terbuka lebar Baekhyun langsung tersenyum saat melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah duduk dan berbincang bersama. Ia masuk dan benar saja dua sahabatnya menyambutnya dengan pekikan girang. Keduanya langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "Akhirnya kau kembali juga Baek, kami merindukanmu." ucap siswi bermata rusa.

"Aku juga sangat sangat sangat merindukan kalian." sahut Baekhyun.

Pelukan itupun terlepas, "Bagaimana perjalananmu ke Jepang, Baek. Apa itu menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan helaan nafasnya, "Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan Luhan, sangat membosankan."

"Ish, jika itu membosankan lalu kenapa kau selalu ikut perjalanan bisnis orangtua mu?"

"Itu karena terpaksa, Kyungsoo." kedua tangan Baekhyun mencubit gemas pipi chubby itu. Namun kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tiba-tiba tersita oleh sebuah tas hitam di kursi tempat duduknya. "Hey, tas siapa itu. Apa kau mengkhianati ku Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum lebar, "Dia murid baru, Baek. Dia datang tiga hari yang lalu dan dia sangat tampan, maka dari itu daripada kursi di sampingku kosong aku mengijinkannya untuk duduk di kursi mu." Baekhyun yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo langsung terdiam.

' _Apa siswa itu._ ' batin Baekhyun.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja." lanjut Luhan dengan kekehannya.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo langsung berbinar saat sosok yang tengah di bicarakannya melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas. Baekhyun sontak langsung mengikuti tatapan Kyungsoo dan benar saja murid yang dimaksud sahabatnya itu adalah laki-laki yang sama yang ada dipikirannya.

"Kau?"

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Laki-laki itu mengangguk, "Kami sudah bertemu karena insiden yang tidak aku sengaja, tadi aku tidak sengaja menabraknya."

"Ah begitu." Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ini susu untuk kalian." laki-laki itu memberikan susu kotak yang ia bawa pada Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Keduanya langsung tersenyum dan berucap terimakasih.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada satu siswi lagi yang akan jadi temanku. Jadi, ini untukmu sebagai salam perkenalan kita." laki-laki itu memberikan susu kotak miliknya dengan senyuman tampannya. "Aku Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun pun membalas senyuman itu dan mengambil susu kotak yang di berikan oleh Chanyeol. "Aku Byun Baekhyun."

"Baiklah, perkenalannya cukup. Karena penghuni kursi ini sudah kembali jadi dengan terpaksa Chanyeol kau harus duduk di kursi kosong yang ada belakang." Kyungsoo mencoba mengintrupsi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Baiklah." sahutnya dan Chanyeol mengambil tas miliknya, "Terimakasih sudah mengijinkanku untuk duduk di sini." Chanyeol membawa langkahnya untuk pindah ke tempat lain.

Setelah Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, Baekhyun langsung duduk di samping Kyungsoo dan mencoba untuk menggodanya. "Jadi kau menyukainya, eoh?"

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, "Dia sangat tampan bukan, Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Dia memang tampan dan dia masuk kriteria sebagai kekasih dari Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Baekhyun langsung menaruh telunjuknya di atas bibir tipis itu, "Jangan mempermalukanku Baek." Baekhyun hanya terkekeh tak berdosa.

Sedangkan di tempat barunya, sudut bibir Chanyeol nampak terangkat dengan pandangan lurus ke atas langit biru.

.

.

 **Plakkk...**

Sehun yang duduk di cafetaria kampus dengan tatapan lurus ke depan tiba-tiba di buat terkejut oleh ulah sahabatnya. Ia berdesis kesal karena sebuah pukulan di punggungnya yang dilayangkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. "Kenapa kau melamun dan bahkan ini masih pagi?"

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan Baekhyun?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dari sosok Sehun, membuat sahabatnya refleks langsung menepuk punggung laki-laki albino itu. "Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja, kau harus percaya itu."

 _Lagi_ dan _lagi_ Sehun hanya menghela nafas beratnya, "Kai, bagaimana jika suatu saat apa yang aku pikirkan terjadi?"

"Ish, jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak bodoh!"

"Aku hanya takut."

"Sudahlah jangan memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik." tangan Kai menepuk bahu Sehun untuk menyemangati sahabatnya.

Hingga kelaspun di mulai, namun dengan suasana hati yang sama Sehun hanya menatap kosong ke arah luar. Langit yang cerah dengan warna biru yang terlihat indah membuat Sehun betah memandanginya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid terpekik senang. Semuanya menghambur keluar begitupun dengan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan. Ketiga siswi itu berjalan bersama menuju cafetaria sekolah untuk mengisi perutnya yang kosong.

Setelah ketiganya membawa nampan yang berisi makan siangnya masing-masing, mereka duduk di tempat kosong dekat jendela kaca favoritnya.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Chanyeol dari kejauhan langsung tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan laki-laki itu untuk datang menghampirinya. Chanyeol yang melihat isyarat tangan Kyungsoo, ia melihat ke kanan, kiri dan belakang untuk memastikan jika memang dirinya lah yang di maksud Kyungsoo. Langkah kaki lebarnya Chanyeol bawa untuk menghampiri tiga siswi yang kini tengah menatap kearahnya. "Boleh aku gabung?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, "Tentu, aku yang memintamu untuk bergabung bersama kami bukan?"

"Duduklah." sambung Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun duduk di kursi kosong tepat di samping Baekhyun.

"Ah ya, Baek. Bagaimana kabar Sehun oppa?" tanya Luhan dengan cengirannya yang bodoh.

"Sehun oppa baik-baik saja, kenapa kau selalu menanyakan oppa ku?"

"Jangan bilang..." lanjut Baekhyun dengan memicingkan matanya.

Luhan malah terkekeh dengan ucapan Baekhyun, "Siapa yang tidak naksir Sehun oppa, Baek. Dia tinggi, tampan, putih hanya orang bodoh yang tidak naksir laki-laki seperti Sehun oppa."

"Jadi maksudmu aku bodoh, Lu?" decak Kyungsoo.

Luhan dan Baekhyun terkekeh dengan decakan Kyungsoo, "Kau bukan bodoh, Kyungsoo. Tapi... Karena kau sudah mencintai seseorang." ucap Luhan dengan menyenggol bahu Kyungsoo, membuat siswi bermata bulat itu merona malu. Chanyeol hanya mendengarkan tanpa ikut bicara menyahuti celotehan ketiga siswi itu.

Kini keempat murid itu menikmati makan siang mereka dengan sesekali tawa kecil terdengar dari keempatnya. "Ah, kau pindahan darimana?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertanya, membuat jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak dengan kencang.

"Aku pindahan dari **Growl High School**."

"Jadi kau pindahan dari Busan ?"

Chanyeol langsung menganggukkan kepalanya menyahuti pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Appa di pindah tugaskan jadi mau gak mau aku harus pindah sekolah."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dengan penuturan Chanyeol.

.

.

"Kau masih saja melamun, eoh?"

Laki-laki albino itu hanya menyahuti pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan gumaman pelannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke Cafe dekat kampus?"

"Sebentar lagi aku harus menjemput Baekhyun." Kai mengangguk mengerti, tangannya _lagi_ dan _lagi_ menepuk bahu Sehun. "Jangan pernah menunjukan ekspresi wajah seperti ini di hadapannya, kau harus meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dia akan baik-baik saja Hun."

"Kau tidak tahu, dia jauh lebih kuat dari ku. Dia mampu bertahan sampai sekarang."

.

.

Suasana kelas saat ini tengah di sibukan dengan pelajaran sejarah. Seorang guru tengah menjelaskan di depan para muridnya, namun sebagian murid itu bahkan merasa bosan dan bahkan ada yang sampai tertidur. Tetapi berbeda dengan Chanyeol, ia mencoretkan penanya diatas kertas putih dengan senyuman kecil yang terukir di bibirnya. Satu wajah cantik itu terus terbayang di kepalanya, bahkan senyuman manisnya tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Hingga tak terasa suara bel nyaring berbunyi, tanda jam pelajaran sudah usai. Semua murid terpekik senang dan langsung menghambur keluar kelas.

Baekhyun dan dua sahabatnya seperti biasa selalu berjalan bersama dengan saling beriringan. Tawa kecil dari ketiganya bahkan sesekali terdengar dengan lucu.

Senyuman lebar Baekhyun langsung mengembang saat kedua mata sipitnya melihat sosok Sehun dari kejauhan tengah melambaikan tangannya dan Baekhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Astaga, Sehun oppa sangat tampan." cicit Luhan.

Baekhyun setengah berlari kearah Sehun dan sontak Sehun langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membawa Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Tanpa sadar apa yang dilakukan keduanya membuat Chanyeol sedikit melengkungkan bibirnya. Hatinya merasa sakit, ia cemburu dengan skinship yang dilakukan oleh Baekhyun dan laki-laki albino yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Aku iri." cicit Luhan saat melihat Sehun mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar cicitan Luhan hanya tertawa pelan, "Baekhyun lebih beruntung dari mu."

"Apa itu kekasihnya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada sebiasa mungkin, walau hatinya jelas merasa cemburu. Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol langsung saling pandang dan tertawa. Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung dengan respon yang ia dapatkan dari dua gadis itu. Keduanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Itu Sehun oppa, dia kakaknya Baekhyun dan... Calon masa depanku." kekeh Luhan di akhir ucapannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari hati Chanyeol merasa lega saat mendengar ucapan Luhan, sudut bibirnya bahkan nampak terangkat.

"Baek, sepertinya ada yang sedang memperhatikanmu?"

"Huh?"

"Yang berdiri disamping sahabatmu." Baekhyun menoleh dan benar saja ia bisa melihat Kyungsoo dan Luhan yang tengah asik berbincang, sedangkan Chanyeol laki-laki itu tengah menatap kearahnya. "Ah, itu siswa baru dia gebetannya Kyungsoo." kekeh Baekhyun.

Sehun mengusak rambut sosok mungil itu, "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil. Kedua mata sipitnya terus menatap sosok Chanyeol dari balik kaca dengan senyuman kecilnya, hingga mobil yang di kendarai Sehun melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya tepat di halaman rumah. Baekhyun keluar dan berjalan memasuki rumah besarnya. Langkah kakinya ia bawa kelantai atas dimana letak kamarnya berada di selatan. Pintu itu ia buka, hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah aroma wangi strawberry kesukaannya.

Bibirnya langsung tersenyum saat ia melihat susu kotak pemberian Chanyeol sebagai tanda perkenalan dan pertemanannya. Baekhyun menaruh susu kotak itu di meja belajar dan memandanginya dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Kau menyukai banana milk?" gumamnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika aku menyukai mu?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **haloha aku bawa ff baru lagi.. Tapi ini NO ENCEH**

* _hwhwhw_

 **Padahal yang lain aja belum beres. Kalau ada ide lewat suka gatel pengen nulis, jadi ya author tuangin aja.** * _ehehh_

 **Kalau ada yang minat author bakal lanjutin, tapi kalau tidak.. Author harap sih ada** * _komaksaya_ :D

 **See you...**


End file.
